Apoyo
by iceheart19
Summary: Es el primer oneshot que he escrito en toda mi vida, tienen OC y algo de romance...


Era un día muy normal en la escuela de Heartland, todos estudiaban, practicaban deportes, tenían duelos, en fin... un día muy normal, el sonido del timbre dio por finalizado aquel día tan tranquilo; y como siempre un chico de cabello negro con mechones rojizos dormía dulcemente sobre el pupitre, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que una chica de cabello verde le jaló la oreja.

- Auch… Kotori… - la regañó mientras frotaba su oreja

- Otra vez te quedaste dormido – se cruzó de brazos – Sí que no tienes remedio… - suspiró

Yuma se levantó y observó a su alrededor - ¿Ya todos se fueron? –

- Si –

- Yo traté de despertarlo pero fue imposible - comentó Astral

- Por favor Astral, no empieces – Kotori solo reía ante la escena iniciada

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir Yuma – tomó su mochila – Hasta mañana –

- Hasta mañana Kotori –

- Yuma, nosotros también debemos irnos –

- Si, pero... – salió del aula y miró a todas partes

- ¿Qué pasa Yuma? – preguntó

- No es nada… -

- Que mal, hoy no tuve ningún duelo – puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras se seguía lamentando

- Todos estaban ocupados en duelos y no hubo ningún oponente libre - dijo Astral

- Ay, no me lo recuerdes Astral –Aunque si le disgustó mucho de que nadie pudo tener un duelo con él, eso no era lo único que lo tenía así, había otro motivo el cual lo tenía muy pensativo – Ahora que lo pienso no pude ver a Shirley hoy, mientras Shark y su hermana tenían un duelo me dijeron que ella estaba en la biblioteca haciendo tareas, pero… - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su translúcido amigo

- Mira Yuma – señaló a lo lejos, este volteó y la vio… ahí estaba… sus manos recargadas sobre el barandal y sus ojos fijos en el horizonte

- Si, es ella – dijo alegremente mientras comenzaba a correr

- Espera Yuma – Sabía que no lo había escuchado ya que se había alejado mucho, solo suspiro y lo siguió

Ella aún no se percataba de que alguien se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad, decidió sacar su deck y mirarlo fijamente, observó que la carta del tope era su Espadachina Amazonas con su mano izquierda la tomó para fijar su vista en ella, su pose de lucha con su espada la puso más pensativa de lo que ya estaba, se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no había notado que alguien la saludaba alegremente

- Hola Shirley –

- Hola Yuma -

- ¿Te pasa algo? –

- No, nada – sonrió – Solo observaba mi deck –

- Ya sé lo que te pasa – Esa afirmación la dejo muy sorprendida – Tu tampoco pudiste tener un duelo hoy, la hermana de Shark me dijo que estabas en la biblioteca haciendo tareas por lo que no tuviste tiempo de tener duelos –

- Bueno, yo… - No sabía que decir, habían pasado tantas cosas estos últimos días que ya no se le ocurría nada para decirle

- ¡Ya sé! Te propongo algo – sacó su D-Pad - ¡Tengamos un duelo! -

- Pero ya es tarde, tu hermana se va a enojar si llegas muy tarde a casa -

- Shirley, recién está comenzando la tarde, además yo tampoco pude tener un duelo hoy, así que este duelo sería una excelente forma de entrenar contra los barians -

- Los barians... - Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, recordó los incidentes que habían ocurrido los últimos días, además de o que la había dicho su hermanita hace tiempo... -

**/Flashback/**

- Ay hermanita no sé qué hacer... -

- Entonces tengamos un duelo -

- ¿Un duelo? -

- Si, si tienes alguna duda, despejarlas en un duelo, solo relájate y encontrarás la respuesta en tus cartas -

- Si - sonrió

**/Fin Flashback/**

- Yuma no creo que... - decía Astral pero Yuma lo interrumpió

- Vamos Astral no seas aguafiestas. Y bien Shirley ¿Qué dices? -

- Ok, tengamos un duelo -

- Genial - ambos lanzaron sus D-Pads al aire

- D-Disk listo -

- D-Gazer listo -

- Espacio de realidad aumentada establecido –

- ¡Duel! –

- Tomaré el primer turno, así que prepárate, aquí voy – sacó una carta – Mi turno – observó sus cartas – Invoco a Achacha Archer en modo de ataque y cuando es invocado mi oponente recibe 500 puntos de daño

Yuma LP= 4000

Shirley LP= 3500

- Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y termino mi turno –

- Mi turno – sacó una carta y las observó – Podría vencer fácilmente a su monstruo pero esas cartas bocabajo… - Aún le tenía mucho miedo a las cartas bocabajo, la ponían muy nerviosa, pero recordó nuevamente lo que le había dicho Hibari – Dejaré que mis cartas despejen mis dudas, debo relajarme –

- Invoco a mi Espadachina Amazonas en modo de ataque –

- Bien Shirley, así se hace – Dijo Yuma, esas palabras le daban ánimos, lo cual la hizo sentir más confiada

- Ahora ve Espadachina Amazonas ataca a Achacha Archer –

- Activo mi carta trampa Half Unbreaker – Shirley se quedó estática al ver la carta trampa e inmediatamente se tapó los ojos con sus manos – Ay no, mi Amazonas está perdida – Lentamente se quitó las manos y se sorprendió al ver a ambos monstruos en el campo - ¿Qué pasó? Mi monstruo sigue en mi campo –

- Half Unbreaker protege a que mi monstruo sea destruido en batalla y todo el daño que reciba se reduce a la mitad –

Yuma LP= 3700

Shirley LP= 3500

Shirley suspiró aliviadamente al ver que su monstruo no fue destruido

- No todas las cartas trampas son destructivas – sonrió haciendo que ella también sonriera, él sabía que ella le tenía un miedo terrible a las cartas bocabajo y quería ayudarla

- Coloco una carta bocabajo y termino mi turno –

- Mi turno – sacó una carta – Genial, aquí está –

Shirley observó la sonrisa que tenía Yuma al ver la carta que había sacado, sabía que no iba a ser nada bueno para ella y su monstruo, ahora estaba dudando de estar relajada ¿Y si estuviera luchando contra uno de los barians? Su nerviosismo aumentó más por la jugada que iba a hacer su amigo

- Invoco a otro Achacha Archer en modo de ataque y ya sabes su efecto –

Yuma LP= 3700

Shirley LP= 3000

- ¡Con estos 2 monstruos construyo la red Overlay! ¡Aparece Melo Melo Melody! –

- Pero si su ataque es más bajo que el de mi monstruo – Yuma observó el ataque de su monstruo – Es cierto -

- Yuma activa Blustering Winds – ordenó Astral

- Si, active la carta mágica Blustering Winds, esta carta le aumenta 1000 puntos de ataque y defensa a un monstruo en mi campo hasta mi próxima fase de espera –

- ¿Qué? – Shirley no se esperaba este cambio

- Ahora activo el efecto de Melo Melody, descartando una unidad overlay puede atacar 2 veces, ahora ataca a su Amazoness –

- El efecto e mi monstruo, tú recibes el daño que debería haber recibido en batalla –

Yuma LP= 2600

Shirley LP= 3000

- Ahora tu campo está libre y mi monstruo puede atacar nuevamente –

- ¡Ay no! – El sonido que emitió el adorable monstruo la dejo aturdida

Yuma LP= 2600

Shirley LP= 400

- Coloco una carta y termino mi turno –

- Mi turno – sacó una carta y la colocó con las demás – Lo sabía, no debí haber bajado la guardia, sé que no es un duelo peligroso, pero aún así… que tal si… - se imaginó una oscuridad rodeando a Yuma la cual se transformaba en el Number 96, su miedo creció más igual que su indecisión - ¡Rayos! No debí relajarme, estos duelos no son como antes, si no gano mi vida y la de Hibari habrán acabado… -

- Yuma algo le pasa a Shirley, creo que debes cancelar el duelo – Astral estaba cruzado de brazos mirando fijamente a Shirley

- ¿Qué? ¿Cancelar el duelo? ¡ES un duelo amistoso! No creo que le pase nada malo, son imaginaciones tuyas – comentó muy relajado

- Estas cartas… quieren que… - sacudió su cabeza - ¡No! ¡No puedo! Pero mi hermanita… ¡Tengo que hacerlo! -

- Siento un cambio en el ambiente – dijo Astral en su mente

- Convoco a Goblindbergh, ahora activo la habilidad especial de Blue Montain Butterspy la cual me permite convocarla al campo, ahora la habilidad de Goblindbergh me permite convocar un monstruo de nivel 4 o menor, invoco a Morpho Butterspy –

- Tiene 3 monstruos de nivel 4 – dijo Astral sabiendo lo que iba a venir

- ¡Overlay! ¡Exceed Summon! Night Butterfly Assassin –

- Ese monstruo… - susurró Astral

- Activo su habilidad especial, utilizando una unidad overlay gana 300 puntos de ataque por cada unidad overlay en el campo y en total hay 3 por lo que gana 900 puntos –

- Ahora tiene 3500 puntos – Yuma estaba sorprendido

- ¡Ve Night Butterfly Assassin! Ataca a su monstruo –

Yuma LP= 1700

Shirley LP= 400

- Termino mi turno –

- Mi turno – sacó una carta – Convoco a Goblindbergh y ya sabes su efecto, convoco a Gagaga Magician, ahora con estos 2 monstruos ¡Overlay! ¡Exceed Summon! Aparece Number 39: Kibou Hope

- Yuma debes cancelar el duelo – dijo Astral

- ¡Ay Astral! No me interrumpas –

- ¡Yuma! –

- Es hora de acabar esto ¡Ve hope! ¡Ataca! –

-¿Qué? – Se sorprendió – Pero si su monstruo tiene menos ataque que el mío –

- Activo la habilidad de Hope, desterrando una unidad overlay niego su ataque –

- ¿Pero qué? –

- Activo la magia rápida ¡Doble o nada! Cuando el ataque de un monstruo es negado esta carta dobla el ataque de ese monstruo y le permite atacar nuevamente –

- No puede ser... – Estaba muy aterrada, Hope empuñaba su espada listo para atacar per en su mente veía que era Vector quien atacaba con tal poder con su Number

- ¡Ve Kibou Hope! ¡Ataca a Night Butterfly Assassin! ¡Hope Double Slash! –

Yuma LP= 1700

Shirley LP=0

La fuerza del impacto del ataque del monstruo empujó a Shirley haciendo que cayera sentada, Yuma estaba muy feliz por la victoria conseguida

- Si viste Astral, utilice el combo que hice para ganarle a Shark y funcionó nuevamente ¡Genial! – Astral estaba contento porque las habilidades de su amigo habían mejorado, pero por otra parte… observó cómo Shirley se levantaba con un poco de dificultad, mientras observó sus cartas detenidamente

- Yuma no creo que debiste... – dijo Astral pero como siempre fue interrumpido por su eufórico amigo

- Relájate Astral, todo está bien, ¿Cierto Shirley? – Yuma miro a Shirley la cual veía sus cartas, este hizo que se preocupara – Shirley ¿Estás bien? –

Por más que observaba sus cartas no encontraba la respuesta, había utilizado todo0 sus poder y fue inútil, su monstruo fue destruido rápidamente, no duró ni 2 turnos y eso era toda fuerza, sabía que Yuma no había luchado con toda su fuerza y aun así le ganó, que pasaría si la lucha hubiera sido contra un barian, no habría sobrevivido ni el primer turno; esto hizo que se arrodillara, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Observó que en los ojos de Shirley se estaban formando pequeñas lágrimas, Yuma fue rápidamente hacia ella, pero cuando estuvo a pocos metros un fuerte grito hizo que se detuviera… había arrojado las cartas que tenía en sus manos para ponerlas en su rosto, no quería que la viera llorar.

- Shirley… - Susurró suavemente, la alegría que poseías se desvanecía por completo, recogió las cartas que había arrojado y se agachó para estar a su nivel, Shirley no lo quería ver por lo que se volteó con sus manos aun en su rostro.

- Te dije que cancelaras el duelo – dijo Astral cruzado de brazos.

- No estoy para tus regaños ahora Astral –

- Yuma, como sabes Hibari está hospitalizada por aquel duelo en el cual se reveló de que provenía de mi mundo, además su hermano Ramsés está muy débil por sus problemas cardiacos por lo que Shirley tiene la responsabilidad de defenderla a ella a toda costa ya que en sus mejor amiga y la considera su hermana, por eso aunque el duelo fue amistoso, ahora para ella todo duelo es de vida o muerte por eso no se podía dar el lujo de perder, por eso esta así –

- Es cierto… - No podía negarlo, todo lo que le había dicho su translúcido amigo era verdad, Shirley estaba en una situación difícil, Hibari estaba en el hospital, por lo que ella debía cuidarla y protegerla, observó que estaba tratando de detener sus lágrimas

- ¡Son una tonta! ¡Una chica débil! Jamás podré defender a Hibari – decías entre sollozos, Yuma levantó el rostro de ella y para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

- Shirley… - Yuma podría ver como sus ojos cristalinos denotaban mucha tristeza y decepción – No eres la única persona aquí que se siente así… - Estas palabras la dejaron sorprendida – Sé cómo te sientes – observó a Astral el cual se había alejado para inspeccionar el lugar viendo árboles y plantas del lugar, Shirley le siguió la mirada logrando ver lo que él veía – Desde que Astral apareció los duelos que tengo también son de vida o muerte, y ha habido varias veces en la cual estuve a punto de perder, hasta el mismo Astral me decía que ya era su fin pero… él es mi amigo y jamás abandono a mis amigos, yo también tuve una época en la cual también me sentí muy frustrado – Shirley al escuchar eso bajo su mirada y varias lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla, Yuma tomó el rostro de ella y lentamente limpió sus lágrimas – Si no puedes limpiar tus lágrimas yo las limpiaré por ti – Shirley sonrió levemente porque él había utilizado las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho cuando él estuvo triste tiempo atrás. Yuma se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Mi padre me enseñó que siempre hay que tener esperanza – apretó fuertemente la Ou Key - ¡Ese es el espíritu Kattobingu! – Hizo su pose victoriosa la cual hizo reír a Shirley – Tú eres una duelista muy fuerte y sé que podrás derrotar a esos barians –

Shirley lo observó fijamente, su cálida sonrisa y sus palabras de aliento la hizo sentir más tranquila – Gracias Yuma – dijo con una sonrisa, Yuma le dio unas cartas – Esto es… -

- Tus monstruos siempre te apoyarán, sólo debes confiar en ellos – Shirley observó sus cartas y las guardó en su deck excepto una, a la cual le tiene mucho cariño – Esa es tu carta favorita ¿Verdad? – preguntó Yuma muy curioso.

- SI – Yuma se acercó más para observar la carta junto a ella.

- Eres igual que esa carta, posees un fuerte espíritu guerrero, lista para luchar por el bien de todos – puso sus manos sobre las de ella, Shirley observó como la veía fijamente – Eres una excelente duelista, fuerte y… - miró hacia otro lado – hermosa… - susurró en voz baja, sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

- Yuma… - Su suave voz hizo que volviera su mirada hacia ella, la cual también tenía una leve tonalidad roja en sus mejillas.

- Shirley… -

- Tus manos… - Shirley bajo su mirada, Yuma hizo lo mismo y vio que sus manos estaban sobre las suyas apretándolas fuertemente haciendo que la carta que tenía se doble un poco, al ver esto retiró sus manos rápidamente

- D-disculpa Shirley – dijo muy nervioso

- N-no te preocupes – también estaba muy nerviosa

- ¿Ocurre algo Yuma? – Esa voz hizo que los jóvenes saltaran del susto

- ¡Astral! – dijeron al unísono muy asustados, Astral los observaba muy curioso – Yuma ¿Por qué.. –

- Toda esta charla me hizo dar hambre ¿Quieres ir a comer algo Shirley? –

- Si – dijo muy entusiasmada - El último en llegar a la cafetería invita los dulces –

- Inoportuno como siempre Astral – dijo Yuma mientras observaba como Shirley se adelantaba, por lo que no escuchó lo que le decía a su etéreo amigo

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –

- Nada, olvídalo – Yuma comenzó a correr alcanzando a Shirley

- Yuma, tienes razón, debo creer en mi poder y confiar en mí y mis monstruos, no estoy sola porque tengo a mis amigos – observó como Yuma la miraba con una sonrisa y se adelantaba – Yuma… - se sonrojó y aceleró su paso tratando de alcanzarlo, Shirley sabía que el camino no sería fácil, pero daría todo por el bien se su hermana y sus amigos

- ¡Kattobingu ore! -


End file.
